The PRC will serve as the operations base for field-testing tailoring methods and conducting intervention trials in community practice settings. This includes organizing PRC resources and partnering with community expertise to (1) develop community-informed methods of presentation, recruitment, consent, and engagement of participants, (2) develop acceptable and accessible program delivery procedures, (3) administer culturally responsive measures of intervention process and outcome, and (4) monitor implementation fidelity. The PRC will review the cultural fit of each study design protocol with the assistance of the CLC and the community PRC co-director. The PRC will be resourced by the OC to contact, consent, purchase, and administer measures, hire and train assessment technicians, collate and record data and deliver the data to the RMC for data processing and analysis.